X-men: the surges
by K.K.o.t.S.S
Summary: Amara is a mutant and is faced with a challenge because she is far different then any mutant found by seribro and she isn't the only one follow her and her new friends on a awesome journey to understand why they are so different. rated for language.
1. prologue

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"professor! Seribro has picked up a new mutant signature!" A women with long red hair yelled as she ran down the halls of the Xavier institute for the specially gifted. She looked excited but also worried she made a turn to find Charles Xavier waiting patently for the red hair women "yes I know jean. Get wolverine, nightcrawler, storm and kitty. I want you to stay with the others is that alright?" he asked moving to the room Seribro was in. "now let's see where you are" by this time the other x-men had been assembled and waiting for orders they all stared at the large screen as a female robotic voice said "mutant signature detected: name:Amara Thomas, cousin of kitty Pryde: age 16, height:5"6', 135 lbs location: White foot, Arizona."

on the screen was a girl with long black hair, silvery blue eyes her skin was almost paper white she wore a tight black shirt that went up to her elbows and black pants and black shoes..

hey it looks like we found rouge a new friend" a boy said with a thick German accent. he stared at the screen he was blue and furry his eyes were a piercing silver color.

"she will be our friend if we get to her before mystique, but remember that nothing is certain it's up to her and her parents." the professor said watching the screen thinking 'Seribro can normally tell what type of power the mutants normally have but it can't tell what hers is' "X-men be careful we don't know what her power might be. Get ready we leave first thing in the morning dress light Arizona is known for its hot weather."

with that the X-men went to prepare for the trip many questions where running through their heads one in pacific :' why can't Seribro pick up what type of power does she have?'


	2. It starts

so hi peoples kkotss here this i the next chapter for X-men the surges thanks for reading this. any ways this is the longest chapter i've every written i think.

"speak"

'thoughts'

disclaimer:i only own oc's.

* * *

White foot high school:

Amara sat waiting for the final bell to ring. Five more minutes and she would be free for the rest of the summer she'd be free from the stares and the whispers. She would be in the sanctuary of her home no one but her mother and triplet siblings. 'why am I like this? I'm human right why do they stare at me like I'm a freak?' she thought annoyed she let her mind wonder deeper into the back of her mind back to the last 4 weeks.

It all stared with the fight thats when they started to stare but no it started in the science lab an experiment gone wrong.

**flash back**

Amara had started her experiment it was an extra credit assignment so she was alone which thinking back now was a good thing. She stared the burner and went to get the chemicals used for the experiment when she came back the the burner gave a sudden burst of flames she raised her hands to block her face she knew it should have hurt but it didn't she opened her eyes to see the flames were wrapping around her hand it didn't hurt she didn't feel anything with a blink of an eye it was gone thats when she knew that there was something wrong she quickly finished the experiment and went home not speaking to anyone... then everyone new the second time they saw the watched everything thats when they seemed to fade to the background in her honest she really never really cared but for what ever reason she felt slightly -only slightly- alone it was strange. The memory was still very raw in her mind she was alone though the hall where full she had been thinking about the fire when she felt a sudden pain in her shoulder she spun on her heel dodging another hit from someone who clearly wanted her head for what ever reason it was still a mystery as to why the bleach blond tiffany wanted her to suffer. Tiffany was the most vicious whore in the entire school and if she wanted something she normally got it so Amara didn't know why the whore hated her so much. "watch where your going miss wanna be." she had said brushing past Amara. She hadn't done anything just watched as one of tiffany's friend kicked her in the stomach

damn that really hurt' she had thought not moving as she was hit in the stomach by one of tiffany's friends Sarah.

"you know I don't understand if your such a big shot karate master why don't you fight back" Sarah said spitting at her,

"Yah know I never thought a big time business owners daughter would should so little class" Amara sneered standing straight like she hadn't been hurt at all.

"you little bitch" Sarah said kicking Amara in the stomach.

Amara held her ground not fitting back thats when _she _decided to show her face 'you know if your not going to stop this fight I will.'

She had heard the voice in her head that much she knew for a moment she didn't have control of her own body her hands rose from her sides and a mist came out wrapping around Sarah, Tiffany, and Layla choking them she could see the terror on their faces and she could feel the pain as well.

"please.. stop." she had asked the voice and everything went black as she and the other girls fell to the ground. 'you best be happy I let them live girl' the voice said in her head annoyed. She was awaken by a loud wave of sound, voices. Her head throbbed in pain. she took in her surroundings to find that she had woken up in the infirmary the only other people where the nurse and tiffany and her friends all unconscious.

RING RING RING

Amara was pulled violently form her thoughts as the bell rang the others ran out of the room as Mrs. wells* wished them a good summer and expected to see them at the end of summer in good health and thing of that sort before releasing her eager students "have a good summer Amara!" a girl 'change' she remember was her name said leaving the room her dark purple hair covered her face as she ran out of the class. Mrs wells watched Amara gather her things slowly letting all the students leave before she said anything " seems you made a new friend this year. Huh?" Mrs. wells wasn't like any of the other teachers that Amara has met over the years she took time to get to know all her students. Instead of trying to shove knowledge down their throats she would see what they where interested and amply it to the teaching to they could make real life connections to the thing s they were learning. Mrs. wells pushed up her glasses and gathered her things as well "Amara I have a book I think yo might be interested it's a friendship fantasy I think you would enjoy if you would read it and give me a summary and your opinion on it I'll give you credit or it next year okay?"

"okay then."Amara said taking the book with a small bow.

"say hello to your mother will you?" Mrs. wells said with a smile leaving Amara I her thoughts.

"sure see ya next year*" she left after the teacher only to have a wave of sound bombard her when she left the classroom. The excited thought of those around her the sound was inside and out of her head head. All the noise made her head hurt she could barley breath. She closed her eyes trying to block it all out but it wasn't working. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a hand on her shoulder "are you ok?" she looked up to see it was Ryan a messy red haired skater that all the girls -except her- are in love with.

"yeah I'm fine just moved to fast." Amara said through gritted teeth

oh... well your needed in the office... uh if you want I can take you there just in case you faint like on Tuesday" he asked his green eyes full of concern

"sure...i guess so.' she said straighting up slightly. All the voices stopped. All eyes where now on her and the red haired skater

"ha-ha you continue to amaze them!" he laughed running a hand through his mess red hair making Amara roll her eyes. There was a sharp squeal in her head from some of the girls as the fangirled over him inside their head which where clearly received by Amara who winced in shock and pain..

he grabbed her by the arm just in case she fell over. They made their way to the office which was all the way across campus they walked in silence not an awkward but a kind of comfortable one.

"why do you think you need to go to the office?" he asked finally breaking it

"someone probably told principal Nead about what happened last week." Amara said bitterly

"Nah I don't think so.' he said shaking his head like ha was laughing at the thought that someone would tell.

"Mr. Nead can't expel me now but he _can_ next year she said ignoring his last comment not believing him in the slightest she gave him a side glare.

"nope! Trust me no one wants you expelled." he said lifting his head head high. An all knowing smile that made some of the girls in the hall they where passing through squeal and have some interesting thoughts enter Amara's head.

'wow this time is full of whores' the voice Amara called Kuro said with a laugh

'oh go back to the hole you crawled out of' she spat at Kuro

'Aww your so mean' Kuro whined

'says the one who wants to kill everything that walks by' she thought shaking her head

"huh what do you mean? you know none of the kids like me." she said finally registering what he had said after being interrupted by the voice inside her head. "your probably only saying that because we used to be friends." she pushed him away a little.

"again no. kids might not like you about half I'd say-"

'thanks that makes me feel loads better." she scoffed rolling her eyes at his stupidity

"let me finish child!" he laughed turning to her "any ways like I was saying half don't like you the other half like you I mean for god damn sakes you smile at every body even when your in a bad mood you practically live to protect and help people" he paused his dark green eyes widen as he yelled 'what do you mean we _were _friends?!"

"nothing' her dark eye s became void of emotion like she had become one of the walking dead

"ah the moment of truth." Ryan said "that half I was talking about they would be in hell if you weren't here" after saying that he merged with the crowd of students.

"damn I hate you Ryan" she said as she went into the office.

* * *

* she looks like Nanao from bleach

*she lives in a small town so they have the same teacher for all of their high school life

*just cause questions are going to be asked Kuro is one of Amara's power*

(also new their schedule is weird so it works)

i'm also looking for a beta reader to edit new chapters


End file.
